Goddessess Of The Arts
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: Well, a young girl shows up at Enjaku, requesting help in finding her older sister. She herself has never met Loki before but the older sister is one of his old friends. LokixOC Someone elsexOC Dropped because of loss of inspiration and direction
1. Chapter 1

Note: I've decided to take mythology into my own hands. I know that these goddesses do not exist but they do in my mind! Mwahahahaha! …Well, yea…

Disclaimer: Matantei loki belongs to Sakura Kinoshita, but I do own Suzume and Mita.

* * *

"Perhaps He could help me… it's not like I have much of a choice." A young girl appearing to be about ten years old wandered the desolate streets. She had red hair that faded to orange at the ends and reached slightly below her shoulder blades. She wore a black skirt over a pair of black shorts and wore a white, lacy halter-top.

Her hazel eyes searched her surroundings until they fell upon a simple plaque next to a set of gates.

"Enjaku Detective Agency. This must be it." She stepped through the gates and approached the door to the large estate. She waited patiently after ringing the bell until she finally heard movement inside.

"Hello!" came the voice of the man who had opened the door. He had glasses and green hair that was back in a ponytail and he appeared to be a butler.

"Would one by the name of Loki live here?"

"May I ask what your business is?"

"Well, I suppose you could call me a customer."

The man eyed her suspiciously but stepped aside. "Please come in, miss."

The girl bowed slightly as she entered. "This place is quite lovely." She paused as she noticed a picture on the wall and her eyes began to sparkly. "So beautiful! May I ask where you got this piece?"

"I'm not sure, I believe it was a gift for Master Loki."

"It couldn't be…" Her eyes shot back to the painting and she looked at the signature. "Suzume…"

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, it's nothing." She glanced at the painting again and continued to follow the man until they reached a door.

He knocked and a voice replied, "Come in."

The man entered and the girl followed silently. "It's a customer, Master Loki."

"Thank you Yamino." Replied the voice. The girl looked up at him: short brownish hair and green eyes. He may have looked like a child but it was definitely the trickster god Loki.

Yamino left the two alone and the girl walked farther into the room. "Hello Loki, my name is Mita. I doubt you know me but I do believe that you know my sister."

"I suppose we are being blunt here. Well then, were you sent here by Odin?"

"I have no intent of becoming one of his pawns. I'm here for my sister."

"Your sister is… Suzume, correct?"

Mita merely nodded.

"What about her?"

"She has disappeared." Mita looked down, her eyes filling with sadness. "I haven't been able to find her anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her." Loki looked into her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She turned around, ready to leave, but then paused.

"By any chance, do you need a place to stay?"

Mita laughed slightly. "P…perhaps."

Loki stood up and walked in front of the desk. "Follow me, we have a guest room you may use."

"Thank you, but May I ask why you are trusting me so easily?"

"You're Suzume's sister. She often talked about how sweet and caring her younger sister was."

Mita laughed. "That's just her doting upon her younger sister, much of it is probably exaggerated."

Loki peered back at her. "Do you want me to not trust you?"

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't be so quick to believe what you hear."

"I know how to make decisions." Replied Loki with a slightly annoyed tone. "Here we are." He stopped at a door and opened it.

Mita stepped inside. "It's very lovely, thank you."

"It's no problem." Loki turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

Loki went back to his office and sat down, gazing out the window.

A knock sounded and Yamino came in. "I brought you some tea Master Loki."

"Thank you Yamino."

"Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Mita, she is Suzume's younger sister. Apparently, Suzume has gone missing."

"Well that must be why she was so interested in that painting in the hallway."

Loki set down his teacup and smirked. "Well of course she has a strong appreciation for art, she is one of the goddesses of it."

"I thought that that's what Suzume was?"

"Both of them are. I believe it might be because of the fact that they are twins, so their fates got tangled within each other's." Loki pondered for a moment. "I already know that Suzume is the goddess of paintings, sculptures, and literature but what does that leave?"

"Music and dance." Replied Mita who had just entered. "Sorry for eavesdropping and barging in."

"Well, it is quite rude. I suppose I can forgive you." Loki smirked as he picked up his cup.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it." Yamino turned around and left the room.

Mita peered around the room and noticed a small black puppy asleep in the corner with a small pink creature that had long ears and lacked limbs. "Who are they?"

"The dog is Fenrir and the other is Ecchan."

"Do you mean Fenrir as in your son? Where is your other son, and what about your daughter?"

"Well, my other son is also here, he's just in a human form." Loki paused.

"Wait, does that mean Yamino is your son?"

"Yes."

"Well, you sure don't act like it. And what about your daughter, wasn't her name something like Hel?"

"Yes, but she's gone. It's a long story, perhaps I could tell you another time."

"Mystery!" came a new voice from the doorway.

"Oh, great, she's here. Mita, this is Mayura."

Mita held out her hand politely. "It's nice to me…"

"What's the case? Hauntings? Abductions? A mysterious disappearance!" Mayura poked in over excitedly.

"The last one actually. My older sister can't be found."

"And Loki took the case on his own? Perhaps he's gone soft."

"Her sister is an old friend of mine so it's a personal case." Replied Loki calmly.

Mita smirked. "That doesn't explain why you invited me to live in your home when you had only known me for five minutes. So you must be either too soft or too trusting."

"…" Loki closed his eyes while thinking.

"No good comeback, eh?" Mita giggled slightly.

"Anyways, do you have any information on where and what Suzume was doing before she disappeared?"

"Last I saw her, we were in Asgard at our home. She left one day, said she had something that she had to check on."

"Anything else?"

"Actually, I think it had something to do with Odin… Something about 'preventing Ragnarok', I'm not sure…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Asgard, Ragnarok? I'm so lost!" Mayura whined.

Loki and Mita looked at each other frantically. Loki had forgotten she was there and Mita had realized that Mayura didn't know their secret.

Mita turned towards her. "Well, they are all codenames just to help secrecy! Yea, that's it."

"Wow, codenames! How awesome! What a Mysterious Mystery!"

The two sighed as Mayura went off. Then they looked back at each other, speaking so that she couldn't hear them.

"What will our next move be?" Mita asked, concern falling back into her voice.

Loki placed his hand on his chin. "Well, we could try to gather information, ask anyone who might know what happened when she spoke with Odin."

"Hmmm…Hey! Do you think the Norns would know anything?"

"Perhaps, we could always go and visit them.'

Mita nodded and then took notice of the black dog that had just jumped onto the desk.

"Daddy, who is this girl?" It asked while curiously looking up at Loki.

"This is Mita, Suzume's younger sister."

Mita smiled as she stroked the black dog. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fenrir. You have a very nice coat."

"You really think so!" Fenrir smiled and wagged his tail.

"Yes, but that still doesn't change that you're two-faced." Mita smiled sweetly.

"…" Fenrir sat and half glared at the girl. "Your sister sure has a big mouth."

Loki looked from one to the other questioningly. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Replied the two simultaneously.

Loki stood up. "Well we better head out to see the Norns. Fenrir, you stay here." He added for Fenrir had stood up expectantly.

The door opened and Yamino entered holding a large tray filled with tea and sweets. Behind him stood a boy about Mayura's age with short, brown hair and he carried a wooden sword.

"Master Loki, Narugami has dropped in."

Mita looked over to Loki and whispered, "Isn't that Thor?"

Loki nodded. "Well Yamino, I have business to attend to so I'll be headed out." He began to walk towards the door followed by Mita.

Mayura jumped up. "Can't we go? I wanna go to the mystery!"

Loki sweat dropped. "Stay here, it's just a bit of research, no big deal." He paused by Yamino. "We'll be back later, don't wait up."

The two left and Narugami sat down as Yamino set the tray on the table.

Narugami grabbed a sweet and said, "The way he talked it sounded as if they were going out on a date."

The others in the room nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my second chapter. Just so you know, I like foreshadowing and I try to squeeze it in when I'm able to. I try to hint towards things such as, I don't know, pairings with them… Just a random bit of info. I also can't figure out what my second pairing should be. One OC will get with Loki but I don't know whether the other OC should get with Heimdall (Whom I must introduce soon) or Narugami… Feel free to give me your input! Please R&R! Also, sorry to those who haven't seen this series for the references I make to the anime.

Alysha: Thank you so much! I'm so glad I can reach out to those who have never even heard of this series!

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

"This is where they live?" Mita looked at the large mansion in front of them.

"Yes, their other mansion was slightly bigger but it was destroyed."

"Really? How was it destroyed?"

"Yet another long story for another day." Loki smirked to himself as they walked up to the ornate door.

Mita sighed, tired of secrets being kept from her, and rung the bell. After a few moments the door opened on its own.

"Shall we?" Loki gestured towards the door.

"Uhhh, s…sure." Mita smiled slightly as they walked in and the door slammed behind them. "I _really _don't like eerie stuff."

Loki laughed. "Don't worry, there's nothing to fret about. It's not like some zombie is going to jump out and attack us. Even if one did, I could easily shoot it down."

Mita looked at him, realizing there was yet another thing that she had missed. Eventually, the two arrived at a door and Loki entered, Mita not far behind him.

The place wasn't actually a room but a large, exquisite field. In front of them was a large, white arc and farther ahead was a table surrounded by three girls drinking tea. They all wore similar outfits that had two colored stripes on the white base. One girl had blonde hair with a short boyish cut, another had long black, straight hair and the last had long, blonde hair that was held up in high pigtails.

Suddenly two chairs and teacups appeared at the table. Loki walked through the large archway and transformed into his normal, older, extremely handsome form. (What do you expect, he is the best-looking god!) A slight blush was splayed upon Mita's cheeks.

She followed and also transformed to her true form. She had a long, lacy, white dress and her hair was in a bun with a few loose strands hanging in front of her face. She also lacked shoes and appeared to be about Loki's age. (If they actually had ages, that is)

"Welcome Master Loki, and this is Mita, correct?" said the girl with short hair. "My name is Urd." She pointed to the other two girls. "These are my sisters Verdandi…" she motioned towards the girl with black hair, "and Skuld." She motioned towards the girl with pigtails.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Norns." Mita smiled as she sat next to Loki.

"What is it that brings you two here?" asked Verdandi as she took a sip of tea.

Loki held his cup in his hands. "We wanted to ask if you three happen to know where Suzume is, or if you know anything about what happened while she spoke with Odin."

Verdandi looked down into her teacup. "We don't know what happened while she spoke with Odin."

"But when she came out, something about her was different." Skuld, too, peered down into her cup.

Urd was also looking intently into her cup, as if searching for something. "We don't know her exact location, but she is nearby. A place that is filled with paintings." She peered back at the two. "I'm sorry, that is all we know."

Mita peered over at Loki who had set his teacup down. "Well, thank you very much ladies." He smiled as he stood and turned around. "Let's go Mita, I believe I know where to go."

Mita stood up and bowed to the three Norns. "Thank you very much for the information and the tea." She turned around and ran towards Loki who had already passed through the archway and reverted back to his childlike form. As she passed through the arch she also reverted to her younger form.

Mita followed Loki out of the house and they stopped outside. Mita looked at Loki and said, "So where are we going?"

"There is a popular art gallery near here. I believe Suzume is there."

Mita nodded and put on a large smile. "Perfect!"

Loki looked back at her with a serious expression. "Don't let her guard down, Skuld said there was something different about her."

They continued walking until finally they reached a large building with many small paintings painted around the doorframe and windows.

"It's spectacular…" Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to Loki who now had Laevateinn (his staff) out.

"Ready?"

Mita nodded and walked behind Loki as they entered the extravagant building. Empty. There was not a single creature in there but there were many pictures on the walls and on easels that were spread around the many rooms of the buildings.

Mita looked around. "Perhaps they're closed today."

Loki also examined his surroundings. "This must be some trap from Odin." He walked to the center of the room. "Let's split up, Suzume is somewhere in here."

Mita nodded as she headed to another room. She wandered around for quite some time, getting distracted by paintings every so often.

"Ugh, I'm _never_ going to find _anything_." She sighed while taking in her surroundings. She was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Mita…"

The voice continued to echo around the room. It wasn't eerie, but it was strangely familiar. Following the voice, Mita went through the door farthest from her. In the center of the room there was a girl appearing to be about twenty with hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and reached to her mid-back. Her hair was a purple that faded to silver at the ends and she had lovely hazel eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress that reached her knees and she was busy painting a picture.

When Mita saw her, she gasped. "S…Suzume!" Her eyes threatened to drop tears as she ran up and hugged her older sister. "I missed you so much!"

"Where is that trickster Loki?" Suzume's voice sounded, accompanied by another.

Mita's eyes widened. This was not her sister. She gulped and quickly turned to run. As she ran from room to room she called out for Loki. Finally she tripped and fell to her knees. "Where could he be?"

"Mita? What's wrong?" Loki stood in a nearby doorway that she was facing.

"It's Suzume! Odin possessed her!"

"I knew it. Come on, let's hurry up and get this over with!" Loki began to run out of another door.

Mita sighed as she got back up. "I swear, this place must be a maze."

The two wandered until they heard a strange double voice.

"Mita… Why is it that you have allied with Loki?"

"I want my sister back!"

Loki raised his arm to stop Mita from charging. "I'll take care of it."

He held out his Laevateinn. "You know Odin, this is low, even for you." He raised his staff and hit Suzume over the head.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mita ran up, concerned for her sister.

"Don't worry, it was just a shock, she'll be fine." Then Loki turned his attention to a red mist that had come out of Suzume. He raised up his staff and pointed it at the mist and yelled out, "Veil Lubadrock! Cuerios!"

The mist was encased in what looked like a piece of glass and then disappeared after breaking into many pieces.

Mita's eyes widened. "Loki, that was amazing!" She then ran up and tried to awaken her older sister.

Suzume's eyes slowly opened. "Mita…Loki?" She sat up. "What are you doing here and… and how long have you known each other?"

"We came here to save you and me and your sister met a few hours ago."

"Suzume, are you feeling okay? I was so worried about you!" Mita tightly embraced her sister.

Suzume laughed slightly. "I'm fine, don't worry so much! All I know is I'm not planning on heading back to Asgard."

Loki sighed knowing what was about to happen.

Mita laughed. "Well then, you can stay with Loki like I am! He has more than enough room."

Suzume stood and brushed off her dress. "That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to see it!" The two girls began to walk out without Loki while laughing about this and that.

Loki sighed. "How is it that I only know her for a few hours and she is already inviting others to live with me… Maybe I am too kind…"


End file.
